


make the pet feel good

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pup Chanyeol, Puppy Play, Smut, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Baekhyun’s pet is really enthusiastic today. He wonders why. (Or maybe does not.)





	make the pet feel good

Baekhyun does not expect Chanyeol to jump on him when he drops on the couch, he huffs a little, he tries to look annoyed at Chanyeol – he can’t, though. Chanyeol looks adorable with his ears, he’s even wearing the cute collar they bought recently. Chanyeol makes a whiny noise when Baekhyun doesn’t touch him, nudges Baekhyun’s hand with his nose.

This is it. Baekhyun thinks.  _This is how I’m going to die, by Chanyeol being the most adorable puppy ever_.

Baekhyun slips his hand into Chanyeol’s hair, bending his fingers one by one, making a drag with each of his finger. Chanyeol’s hair is softer than usual, he smells like strawberries, Chanyeol drops his upper body onto Baekhyun’s lap, still on his knees.

“Hey, puppy,” Baekhyun hums, “How was your day?”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply, he slips his lower body onto the carpet lazily, rests his head on Baekhyun’s thigh, and barks softly.

“Have you been a good pup all day?” Baekhyun muses. Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun’s fingers stop. Baekhyun coos as if Chanyeol’s a tiny pup (he actually is!). “Aw, is my tiny pup tired?”

Chanyeol barks at that, but Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is thinking  _that’s right! I’m a tiny pup! I’m tiny!_

He loves being called tiny so much, his immediate reaction to the endearment is slipping further into subspace. Baekhyun takes a look at Chanyeol. He’s wearing the baggiest pair of boxers (where did he get that from? They threw out all the old, baggy clothes last week), and a huge sweatshirt. There is no sweat in his hair so he took a shower, and maybe felt really tiny in the sweatshirt.

Baekhyun pouts when Chanyeol’s head slips away from his hand, he places his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at the submissive, who has huge puppy eyes set with a big cute pout on his lips.

“You want treat?”

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkles, he starts moving his butt. Baekhyun chuckles. “Do you want circle biscuits?”

Chanyeol tilts his head to left, his pout deepening.

“No?” Baekhyun scratches Chanyeol’s chin. “Then what does my puppy want?”

Chanyeol licks Baekhyun’s hand a little, then sits on his shin – oh. Oh, he’s hard, and the boxers are short, Chanyeol’s cock is visible. It’s pink and definitely as if Chanyeol was masturbating before Baekhyun came here.

“Did you come?” Baekhyun glares. “Puppy, your punishment is supposed to end today, couldn’t you wait? Speak.”

“Didn’t!” Chanyeol gasps. “Didn’t! Me good!”

“You touched yourself, then?”

Chanyeol hunches his shoulders, lowers his eyes onto Baekhyun’s shoes. “Yes.”  
“Okay,” Baekhyun stands up. “Get on the bed, kneel. I’ll change and be with you.”

Twenty minutes later, they’re on the bed, Chanyeol is naked, his cock hard, curling against his pubis, and sitting on his shins. Baekhyun sits in front of Chanyeol, who shifts his weight on his different leg. “Yellow.”

“Sit comfortably and spread your legs, pup,” Baekhyun instructs, and helps Chanyeol shift comfortably. “Let’s your end punishment, yeah?”

Chanyeol keeps his hands on the inner side of his spread legs, and barks excitedly.

“You’re so excited,” Baekhyun takes a little lube in his hand, grinning. He keeps the lube bottle aside, and starts underneath Chanyeol’s cock. “You might come from just one flick.”

Chanyeol flushes pink but doesn’t reply, anticipating Baekhyun’s hand movements.

Baekhyun slowly moves his hands up Chanyeol’s cock, smears the lube all over Chanyeol’s cock, and teases Chanyeol by rubbing the head of his cock between his thumb and forefinger.

Chanyeol whimpers loudly, fisting the bedsheets and brining his hands nearer to his. Baekhyun, once the lube is sufficiently all over  Chanyeol’s cock, starts stroking. Moving his fist up and down Chanyeol’s cock. It’s easy to make Chanyeol whimper, to make him a mess just in seconds. Baekhyun picks up the pace, stroking Chanyeol’s cock faster.

Chanyeol bucks his hips up, and Baekhyun stops, a teasing smile on his face. “Is puppy desperate?”

He gets another thrust into the loop on his hand as a reply, it makes Baekhyun chuckle. He tuts, but doesn’t move his hand, instead, he pets Chanyeol’s hair with his free hand.

“If pup’s so desperate, he’ll do it faster himself, don’t you think?”

Chanyeol moves his hands to Baekhyun’s shoulders, getting on his knees, and starts thrusting his hips, his head drops onto his left backhand, breathing heavily. He makes cute noises, and occasional grunts – Baekhyun feels his knees weaken.

“That’s it, pup,” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s ears, tightening his fist. Chanyeol grunts. “Earn your reward, you’ve haven’t come the whole week, right? C’mon, you can do it.”

Chanyeol’s pace gets faster, he thrusts his hips for a few minutes before he stops, panting. “Can’t... I, tired.”

“Okay, puppy, I’ll do it for you.”

Baekhyun feels like a little devil when he starts stroking Chanyeol, but in a very slow pace, taking his time to move his hand from the tip of Chanyeol’s cock to the base, he even takes a moment to cup his balls.

Chanyeol moans, drops his hands and is about to hold his cock when Baekhyun slaps them away.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“ _Aah_ , no,” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “Please.”

Baekhyun takes his time though. He slowly strokes Chanyeol’s cock for a good while, teasingly increasing the pace for a moment before going back to the slower one.

“M-Master,” Chanyeol huffs. “Please.”

“Please what, pup?”

“Please let me come,”

“I am doing that, aren’t I?”

Chanyeol gasps when Baekhyun quickens his pace, and holds Baekhyun tighter. “Faster, please.”

“What a greedy pup,” Baekhyun muses. “Where’s my good pup?”

Chanyeol starts bucking his hips against Baekhyun’s movements again. He moans loudly, and pants. “Me. I’m a good pup.”

Chanyeol comes all over Baekhyun and himself with a grunt. Baekhyun holds him by his waist, carefully making him lay on the bed, and leans over him to take the tissues.

“Such a good boy!” He says, cleaning the come off Chanyeol’s body. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Of course, you are! My good, good boy.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and tugs at Baekhyun’s shirt. “Cuddle.”

“Okay, baby.” Baekhyun takes his come stained t-shirt off, and slides next Chanyeol, letting the taller man curl up against him. He starts running his hands through Chanyeol’s soft hair, combing it occasionally.

“How did you slip?”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and hums. “I was jacking off and I remembered you, and the warning.”

“Don’t tell me you-”

“The way you said was hot, okay?” Chanyeol hides his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “And I saw the sweatshirt and it... just happened.”

“Feeling good?”

Chanyeol nods against his collarbone. “Really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 00:15 AM, i am sinning. it’s been so long since i wrote something like this im mildly not suprised by the lack of embarrassment. i hope the anon likes it ><


End file.
